


Short Prixiety Fic

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: I mean, I just wrote this to get a song out of my head, enjoy?





	Short Prixiety Fic

Here’s the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7y19ED6Vrk

Virgil usually hates to dance. He tends to trip over his feet enough while walking, so he just doesn’t. Despite this, Virgil often finds himself drawn to the elegant movements and intricate foot steps. He tends to find himself watching YouTube videos of dancers, or watching Roman practicing for whatever musical Thomas had to learn a dance for. Tonight was one such evening.

Slouching on the couch, Virgil observes a new and complicated dance that Roman wants to try out. With a yelp, Roman almost trips over his own feet.

“Princey,” Virgil said, “You look like a dork.”

“Well, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance” Roman huffed doing an attempt of what looked like a box step, “At least I’m putting myself out there, have you even tried to dance?”

Virgil smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

“Bring it on!” Roman grinned. Virgil pushed himself off the couch, shrugging off his comfortable black and purple patched sweat shirt. Virgil began to stretch as Roman ran to grab Patton and Logan as judges. Suddenly, Virgil realized what he’d just got himself into. He, an awkward and clumsy person would have to dance off against Roman, the most skilled dancer in the entire mind palace. Virgil’s stomach began to somersault. I’m going to look like an idiot, he chewed his lip, Why did I think of this? Should I run off to my room?

Before he could decide, Roman was back with Patton and Logan, and was setting up a Spotify playlist and a speaker. “You ready?” Roman asked, grinning in anticipation.

As I’ll ever be.. “Of course, Princey,” Virgil stated, mustering as much false confidence as possible. Roman handed the phone to Patton who was bouncing with excitement, and Logan, who seemed slightly amused. “Ready?” Patton squealed, and both sides nodded. “Go!” Patton yelled, pressing play.

The first song on the list was “Friend Like Me” from Aladdin, followed by “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” by Panic! at the Disco. Virgil had tried to keep up with Roman’s dancing, but he new he wasn’t good enough, he knew he looked stupid, he knew Patton and Logan were unimpressed, he knew….

And he was falling. He felt his arms jolt as his hands connected with the ground. His face burned and hot tears fell down his face from embarrassment. “Oh my god, Virgil!” Patton yelled, getting off the couch, “Are you ok???”

“Yeah” Virgil muttered, looking away. “I’m fine, nothing injured.”

As Virgil wonders why he did this, the opening to “Kiss From a Rose” began to play. “Um… Virgil…” Roman says, extending his hand towards the fallen side, “Do you want to dance? I mean, I know you just fell, but maybe we could try it and you’d feel a bit better-”

“Yes, I would.” Virgil says in a breathy way, wiping at his face with his long sleeve shirt. By the end of the first chorus, Roman pulls Virgil into a slow dance. Virgil blushes deeply, and feels electricity dance across his skin as he is pulled into a slow ballroom dance. Maybe, Virgil considers, Maybe dancing isn’t so bad after all.

Suddenly, all that Virgil wants is for Roman to kiss him. Virgil needs to feel Romans soft lips on his, to taste Roman’s sweet breath, and to keep feeling this electrical buzz on his skin. Right before the chorus, Virgil and Roman’s faces move closer together.

“Baby!” The song’s chorus begins, and Roman and Virgil’s faces meet together in a deep and passionate kiss, “I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.”

Virgil feels as if fireworks are going off all around him. Everything feels wonderful, in a completely different way than he had ever known before. Everything is as it should be. As the chorus ends, Roman pulls away from Virgil. “Awwwwwww,” Patton coos, reminding the two that they weren’t alone, Virgil looks at the two sides on the couch, feeling mortified, “That was so cute!” 

“Patton,” Logan states, smirking, tugging Patton out of the room, “We should leave them be for now.”

“Ok, see ya later, Love Birds,” Patton coos. Virgil assumes that his face is a bright red as Roman’s sash. 

“Well now you’ve tried dancing,” Roman grins smuggly.

“Aw, shut up,” Virgil shoves Roman lightly. Roman responds by pecking Virgil on the cheek and sauntering out of the mind palace living room. Virgil watches him go, cheeks hot, and flops onto the couch by his sweat shirt. Virgil had a lot to think about, but not for now. Now he wanted to remember the experience of dancing with Roman.


End file.
